Shwing
by Yami-Malik
Summary: smiley faces look at me as if there going to eat my face
1. Shwing

Shwingness By Yami Malik  
  
W00t w00t hey all partay people what is up yall jeeves. So uh this is my first fanfic so uh don't make fun of me and stuff .  
  
  
  
Yugi was walking to the game shop with his friend Joey. The sun was beaming down on them. As they walked on the street. Smiles both on there faces they looked at each other and did that crazy anime thing I mean you cant do it in real life so why add it? Honestly, ever try to do the anime eye thing huh that's right you have and you know what im talking about. It doesn't look right.  
  
Yugi was telling a story to Joey "So there I was on a pyramid with a thousand naked ladies screaming and throwing pickles at me"  
  
Joey Replied with "Wow Yoog, that was awsome"  
  
Yugi sucked it up and tried to look brave "DANG STRAIGHT"  
  
All of a sudden some crazy guitar slamming some funk on, it sounded like "wochickicoo wochickikoo" and then Tristin (Honda heh his name is honda) poped out and was singing "whos the guy who can beat anybody in duel monsters anytime?" and Tea poped in and said "sha-er yugi" Tristin continued with "that yugi is one bad mother.." Tea came in saying "shuttcho mouth" Tristin "im only talkin' about Yugi" and then Tea went "we can dig it ^_^"  
  
Joey arived at the Game shop and his Grand Father was standing there saying "Did you milk the cows today" Yugi laughed and shook his head no. His Grand father raged in anger "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DO IT NOW YOU'VE RUINED THE SYSTEM" all of a sudden everything was all swirly and stuff er uh yeah that's it. All of a sudden Yugi and Joey passed out.  
  
Yugi awoke and stoop up looking around and then yelled "Joey get up!"  
  
Joey yawned and said "wha wha?" he then went wide eyed  
  
Yugi said "I don't think we are in dinotopia anymore"  
  
Joey confused said "dino what?"  
  
Yugi looked around "uh look a aubledubblebubbleliciosasouras"  
  
Joey "WOW YOUR RIGHT"  
  
So they were off and were on there horses as a giant dragon popped out and yugi was all like "wait.wait.wait! What the? Yami Malik what are you doing"  
  
I replied "im trying to add fantasyness to it, also to kill you" with an evil smirk  
  
Joey with his funny talking said "The heck you are and I don't talk funny"  
  
There was a long pause and then I said "yes you do" Anywho this sucked I wrote it in like a monkey worths a minuete and couldn't think of anything uh R&R whatever that means.  
  
!!SHWING!! 


	2. Just add Shwing Part 1 a new hope

Just add Shwing part 1 a new hope  
  
By the Yami-Malik  
  
Wow, I got 3 reviews so I thought it was nice enough to make a 2nd chapter. Also people I just added the little read and review thing as a joke.yeah that's it I fooled you. And I know what your thinking, 'I feel pretty stupid right now' well your right you are all fools its all part of the evil plan made by ME that's right me baby not you me.  
  
Joey sat up and was staring at Yugi who was looking at the Dinosaurs. Yugi couldn't believe it. Dinosaurs, was da ruleist. Thinking about what he is going to say to make Rex all jealous like ER YEAH. Joey blinked stupidly and said "Hey yoog . where do we go from here?"  
  
Yugi fell down anime style. And stoop back up in a spilt second. "Well what do you think."  
  
Joey scratched his head and said "I dunno, what I think."  
  
Yugi shouted meanly at Joey "What the heck! Do you not see the Station Wagon like car that says "Durassic park"  
  
Joey nodded and then said "yea, but where are we going?"  
  
Yugi sighed and entered the car and was soon followed by Joey. He soon found a little hamster and it rubbed itself and said "Sqiggy sqiggy"  
  
Joey was all shocked at the remark "What's going on YOOG"  
  
Yugi punched Joey in the face and said "Shut up"  
  
Joey was mad and hurt and uh yeah.  
  
The Hamster stood up and said "oh hello, let me introduce my self my name is John HamHam and im the creator of Durassic Park and then.." yugi didn't care either did Joey and all they heard was "blah blah blaaah blah blah blah blah!"  
  
Yugi saw a dinosaur and it broke open the car and took Joey hostage. It than ran away  
  
Yugi was shocked and kinda sad yet super happy that Joey was gone "What the heck was that?"  
  
John Hamham said "a shwingasaurusnessuhyeah"  
  
Yugi blinked and then said "SHWING"  
  
So that was it. I have nothing to say. Yeah uh R&R pwease er uh yeah BUDD- HEAD.  
  
!!SHWING!! 


End file.
